1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media accelerators and more particularly to verifying media video decoding capability of a software model of a media accelerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a computer system with a media accelerator for decoding and processing video data. Video data may conform to video standards such as, for example, the windows media video version 9 (WMV9) standard.
When designing a media accelerator, it desirable to validate the video decoding functionality of a media accelerator. For example, to provide a media accelerator that is compliant with the WMV9 standard, it is necessary for the media accelerator design to be verified using a plurality of video streams that are then decoded using the media accelerator design. In this way, a media accelerator may be said to be compliant with a particular video standard.